


out of the frying pan, into the fire

by mikazure



Series: Dark Wade [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Biting, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dark Wade Wilson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Edging, Emotional Manipulation, Erotic Massage, Far From Home aftermath, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, I love Peter that's why he has to suffer, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, My First Spideypool Fic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is crying like a lot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Spideypool - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Wade is a dick, but could have been worse :3c, depressing showers, developing stockholm syndrome, lowkey daddy kink, porn with a poor excuse of a plot, this is not gonna be cute or healthy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure
Summary: After getting his identity revealed Peter Parker decides to ask for help from his friendly neighbourhood merc, which may not be such a good idea after all...





	1. from the rain under the gutter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - this is my very first ever fic, I'm both excited and nervous about posting it! Not 100% sure yet where I'm gonna take this story, so heads up for changing tags and possible surprises lol
> 
> (*Chapter title is a literal translation of Polish saying "z deszczu pod rynnę", which basically has the same meaning as "out of the frying pan, into the fire". The more you know~)
> 
> Special thanks to Spinning_In_Infinity for beta-ing and encouraging me <33

“What the fuck?!” Peter couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Spider-Man’s real name is Peter Parker!” Mysterio’s voice was playing in his head on repeat.

No, no, no, this can’t be happening! His identity, the secret he’d been keeping so well all this time, revealed just like that. To the whole world, no less! He felt as if he’d been punched in the gut, panic rising in his chest. Everyone was looking at him and the world was starting to spin. He had to get away, fast!

Peter started swinging but didn’t know where he should go. The blood pumped in his ears. It was getting hard to breathe, his mask not helping, but he couldn’t bring himself to just take it off. Even if he just got exposed, at least no one would see his face as it was now – horrified expression, tears stinging in the corners of his wide eyes, nervously looking around, too aware of his surroundings, yet weirdly distant at the same time.

“Oh God, shit, shit, what do I do now—?” he started mumbling. He couldn’t go back to his house, nor go to S.H.I.E.L.D.; no option seemed good enough, until a thought hit him. Deadpool. He could go to his place! He noticed his body had made that unconscious decision for him, because he was already swinging in the direction of the merc’s apartment.

This . . . this was a good idea, right? Wade had known his identity for a quite a while. He didn’t learn it from Peter, but it still counted. Despite being a mercenary with dubious morals, he didn’t use this knowledge against Spider-Man. Which Peter was extremely thankful for, yet always anxious about in the back of his mind. He liked Wade, he really did, maybe even more than that. Also, it wasn’t like he didn’t trust Wade, but he didn’t fully trust him. Deadpool was just too unpredictable, and such chaotic force was not good for Peter’s anxiety. Yet he loved playing with fire and was strangely attracted to the man and the danger bound to his person. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he must be a masochist.

He shook his head, chasing the thoughts away. This was not the time to figure out his kinks and puppy-love crush. Deadpool was his safest bet; he was strong, could fight, knew a lot of people, he could help him, and that was what mattered at the moment.  
Now that he wasn’t swinging, he felt restless from stress. He took the mask off and ran a hand through his messy hair, wet from sweat. He tried putting his thoughts together, but his mind was racing too fast, so he gave up on that, took a deep breath and knocked. It seemed like hours, feelings of dizziness starting to overcome his body as he waited for the door to open. When it finally did, he almost jumped, startled.

“Why hello there, baby boy! What brought you here?” Deadpool leaned against the doorframe. He was wearing casual clothes, except for the mask covering half his face. He was smiling at Peter like he usually did, as if nothing had happened. Maybe he didn’t know that Peter’s world had broken into pieces just moments ago.

“H-haven’t you seen the news?” his voice cracked as he looked at the merc with his big doe eyes.

“Ohh yeah, right! _You_ were on the news just now. Funny how they’re trying to frame you for murder, but picked a pic that makes you look like an innocent puppy. Pshhh, like hell anyone’s gonna believe in that!” the older man waved his hand dismissively, carefree as ever.

Peter opened his mouth for a moment, just standing there and looking at the other in disbelief. “Wade!!”

“Hm? What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? This is serious!!” Peter was on the verge of tears, fists clenched at his sides. If you asked Deadpool, he looked hella adorable.

“Okay, okay, sorry! Just come in, let’s talk inside, Pete.” Wade moved from the door, letting the boy in.

Peter started pacing around the living-room nervously, and the other man watched him for a bit before starting.

“So, what do you want from me, baby boy?”

Spider-Man looked at him as if he’d snapped out of some trance and fell on the couch with a heavy thud. “I – I don’t know. It happened so fast and I . . . you were the first one I thought of, Wade. Can I . . . maybe I could just stay here for a bit. Until I figure out what to do?”

The merc felt a swell of pride at that. Awww, he was baby boy’s first choice! Praised be the Gods of plot convenience!

Of course, Deadpool would never pass up the opportunity to spend time with his favourite little spider, but, being the massive dick (literally) that he was, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to mess with his favourite little spider, either.  
With the expertise of a professional actor, he let his smile change into a thoughtful grimace as he slowly walked to the couch and dropped next to the young hero, putting his arm around him.

“Look, Peter,” the boy flinched slightly, knowing how rarely Wade used his full name instead of a pet name (that certainly made him feel some kind of way) and it only fuelled his anxiety. “You’re asking for a lot here. This whole situation is . . .” with his free hand, he made a gesture that was completely lost on Peter, “tremendous, y’know? And you come here, asking me to protect you from the whole world? I already have enough enemies as it is . . .” he trailed off with a small shrug.

Peter’s expression fell, tears that he’d been trying to hold back threatening to burst. He looked like a kicked puppy and it was certainly awakening Wade’s sadistic side.

“S-so— you— is . . . is that a no? Wade, please! I— I know it’s a big deal, but I’ll pay you back . . . somehow. Please, I’ll do anything, so, so—”  
Before he could finish, he started crying and the rest of the sentence got lost in his quiet sobs and hitching breaths. 

_Wait, ‘anything’?_

Wade felt the gears of his brain turn, already thinking of all the possibilities this one word opened up for him. It was a matter of speech and he was pretty sure baby boy meant it that way, but he was very much going to use anything Peter said against him.

“Hey, aww, sweetheart, shhh. Don’t cry, I didn’t say no.” Deadpool started comforting him, pulling the smaller, shaking frame closer to his firm body. The boy sniffled and looked up, tears still falling from his shining, hopeful eyes. “All I’m saying is that it’s gonna be dangerous. But lucky for you, I like challenges, and if you’re willing to do aaanything, I’m sure we can work something out, sweet-cheeks~.” He finished with a wink and wiped away the tear rolling down Peter’s cheek.

Through his distress, he didn’t fully grasp the meaning of Deadpool’s words, but just the sound of his voice was helping him calm down. Peter couldn’t explain it, but there was something about Wade that always made him feel at ease. He had that soothing effect on him, for better or for worse. So after he finally stopped crying, Peter wiped the rest of his tears with the sleeve of his suit and looked up with a sheepish smile. At that, Deadpool ruffled his hair, returning a full-faced grin and asked, “So, we have a deal?”

Wade extended his hand and Peter shook it without conviction. Why did it feel like he’d just made a deal with the Devil?


	2. prelude of downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I started writing, it's a nice change of pace from what I usually do (drawing)!
> 
> Thanks for the nice comments, they keep me motivated to write more <3
> 
> Proofread by amazing Spinning_In_Infinity ♥

Wade was sitting on his couch in a position that could only be described as weird. A few weeks ago he'd decided to take some time off from his job and he was starting to get extremely bored.  
Spidey went on a school trip to Europe, so he couldn't even go and bother him during his nightly patrols. So here he was, mindlessly flipping through channels, trying to find any movie or show that he hadn't already seen million times. He was starting to lose hope that his day would be at least a tad bit entertaining, when suddenly the screen lit up with the breaking news announcement. 

J. Jonah Jameson was yelling from the screen “There you have it, folks, conclusive proof that Spider-Man was responsible for the brutal murder of Mysterio...”. _Now, what kinda ridiculous bullshit was that. Webs would never kill anyone, the kid was too innocent to even hurt a fly._ “...But that's not all, folks. Here's the real blockbuster.” _Oh?_ “Brace yourselves. You might wanna sit down.” 

The footage change to the one of Quentin Beck “Spider-Man's real name is P-” the screen glitched black. _Ha! Of course they ain't got nothing-_\- “Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker!” _-or maybe they do._

"Holy fuck!" That info certainly busted some blocks. There weren't many things that could surprise Wade Wilson, but this news right here definitely was one of them. His baby boy was in some deep shit trouble. 

Deadpool only took a few days off and look how the world's gone crazy all of the sudden. He's heard about the _mysterious_ appearance of a new hero, but who could have guessed this guy would end Peter's whole career in a matter of seconds.  
Part of him felt a pang of anger that he’d lost that bit of advantage he had over Spidey, by knowing his - not so secret anymore - identity. Well shit.

***

Before he had time to fume over it though, Peter turned up at his place, was sitting in his living-room and shaking his hand in agreement to something even Deadpool hadn't fully thought out yet. Could Wade's day get any better? To think he was bored out of his ass just moments ago. Life sure was full of surprises.

"You hungry?" A sudden change of topic surprised even himself. Not for the first time, his mouth was speaking before he could think. Which, depending on a situation, was a blessing or a curse.  
Now that it had been decided Peter was staying with him anyway, it was a valid question though. Also a good way to distract the kid a bit - he looked like he was ready to break down again any moment. Wade knew more fun ways to make him cry, alright. All in good time.

Peter balked at him, but before he could open his mouth, his growling stomach in answer for him. He blushed and hunched slightly. “Um yeah, guess I could use a snack.”

“'Course you could! Especially considering your super metabolism and the fact that you're still growing, baby boy.” Deadpool looked him up and down, which caused even more heat to rush to the boy’s cheeks. 

“Does pizza sound good?” he was already dialing the number. Peter nodded. “Cool~! In the meantime, feel free to use the shower if you wanna refresh.” 

Peter stood up, thankful for something to do. It wasn’t the first time he’d stayed at Wade’s place for the night, but somehow it felt different and he couldn’t shake off the awkwardness of the situation. 

“Oh, I don’t have any clothes...” he trailed off. Wade pointed to the closet and disappeared into the kitchen as he started listing the order on the phone. Peter hoped the merc didn’t keep any skeletons in there. Though he had to move a few guns and a grenade, at last he found a red T-shirt and some black sweatpants and headed for the bathroom.

Peter tapped the spider on his chest and the suit deflated, slipping off his body and pooling around his ankles. He looked at his face in the mirror and let out a sigh. _Now everyone knows my face._

His muscles felt tense and still on alert, so he decided to treat himself to a hot bath. He filled the tub and took off his boxers before slowly submerging into the warm liquid with a quiet groan. The water felt so good against his skin and helped ease some tension. 

He stretched out and let his head rest on the edge of the tub as he closed his eyes, the images of past few days flooding his mind. So many things to think through, but his confused brain couldn’t focus on one thought for more than a second. Peter punched the surface, frowning as the water splashed around. Why did he always have such bad luck? Nothing seemed to work out the way he wanted and when it did, he suspected something else to go wrong.

He sheepishly remembered his pathetic pleading from just minutes ago. The way Wade’s eyes shimmered after he said he’d do anything and what he officially agreed to in the heat of the moment. Surely it couldn’t be something bad or over the top, could it? His imagination couldn’t or maybe didn’t even want to begin guessing what that implied. But he was a man of his word, so whatever would that be, he’d comply.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there, but decided it was about time to leave when the water started to cool off.  
As expected, Wade's clothes were too big. The merc’s body was wider and more muscular than his own and the garments slid a little off his waist and shoulders. This didn’t go unnoticed and Peter shivered feeling Wade’s hungry gaze all over him as he entered the living-room. He tried to ignore it and willed the blush off his cheeks, instead focusing on the pizza that had been delivered during the hour or so he’d spent in the bathroom.

“Feeling better, Princess?” Deadpool teased, scooping a big slice of pizza and eating it in big bites. 

“Um, yeah, thanks.” 

“Good, now dig in before it gets cold.” 

Peter grabbed a slice as well and chewed in silence. 

Wade’s eyes were straying to glance at the gorgeous teen sitting next to him, more than he’d care to count. But nope, not today, not yet. After what happened, Spidey deserved at least one night off from everything and everyone, Wade included. It wasn’t like his sweet little prey was gonna run away, anyway. He had all the time in the world. He was gonna devour the kid eventually, but he wanted to savor him first.

The rest of the evening passed less awkwardly. Peter slowly drifted off, leaning against Wade’s shoulder. After finishing the movie, he cradled the sleeping boy in his arms, taking him to the bedroom. The merc couldn’t take his eyes off Peter for the longest time. After all, it wasn’t every day he had the prettiest thing in the world asleep in his bed. 

Eventually, he slipped under the covers and fell asleep, spooning his baby boy and thinking of his plans for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first 2 chapters were a warmup. Buuut I'm like 99% sure I'm gonna write some action in the next one ;3c


	3. into the lion's den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by my lovely Spinning_In_Infinity :3

Wade woke up first, squinting as the first rays of morning sun hit his eyes from between the blinds. His arms were still draped around the boy, sleeping soundly next to him.

Peter’s hair was a mess, adorably sticking out in every direction, his soft lips slightly parted and Wade's dick gave a twitch at the thought of fucking that tight little mouth. Not to mention, Spidey was still dressed loosely in his clothes and Deadpool couldn't help the possessive growl in the back of his throat at the view. God, what a sight to behold that kid was.

Peter stirred in his sleep facing Wade and curled up against his chest, letting out little drowsy sounds. If it wasn’t for merc’s healing factor, he’d surely get diabetes on the spot, from such killer levels of sweetness.

He brushed the hair from Peter’s face, causing him to groan and wake from his slumber. The boy rubbed at his eyes, getting used to the light.

Wade smirked. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Peter uttered a quiet, “Mornin’,” that turned into a yawn. It took him a moment to realize how close they were laying and he jumped out of the bed. Wade snickered, looking at the pouting hero now standing upright and wide awake.

“Don’t do that!” 

“Do what? You were the one who cuddled to me in your sleep,” he deflected with a playful scoff.

“I- Was I?” Peter’s expression turned to slight confusion. “Well, my bad. . .”

Wade shook his head with a small smile and got up, heading for the kitchen. “First things first - breakfast. I can make us some smashing pancakes! Yay or nay?”

“Sure, pancakes sound great.”

Peter sat at the table, watching as Wade bustled around fixing the ingredients. “Did you sleep well, Pete?”

The boy was stretching his arms. “Mm, yeah. The longest I’ve slept this week.” 

“Why’s that? Bad guys keeping you up all night?” Wade flipped the pancake in the air professionally, before setting it on a plate.

“Mostly. Also I was, well. . . maybe still am a bit shaken up after my failure of a trip in Europe.” Peter covered his eyes, chasing away the memories of Beck’s illusions and the nightmares they were giving him.

Wade gasped. “Does that mean you feel safe sleeping with me?” Peter could basically hear the smug smile in the man’s question, and was glad the way he was covering his eyes allowed him to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks as well.

“Are you done with the pancakes yet?” he huffed. 

“Yep. I’m close~” 

Peter let out an annoyed sigh, feeling his cheeks grow hotter in spite himself at the inuendo.

“Ta-da! Here you go, baby boy.” A big platefull of stacked pancakes was placed before him. They looked delicious and smelled equally good, making his mouth water.

They ate in silence, Peter fully focused on the treat in front of him, while on the other side of table Wade was sparing him glances every now and then, glad to see how much his little spider enjoyed the food. 

When they finished, Deadpool broke the silence. “I think it’s about time we talk about our deal.” He pulled a comically big stack of papers out of nowhere. 

“Huh?” Peter tilted his head to the side, looking like a puzzled puppy.

“Haven’t you seen 50 Shades of Whatever? We gotta make rules and sign a contract. You basically offered yourself to me fair game, but I’m willing to discuss some boundaries,” he said, with feigned matter-of-fact tone.

“Wait, wait, wait-! What? No! Why would you-? What?!” The young hero stood up abruptly, causing the chair he’d been sitting on to move with a loud creak. “No. . . no! We’re not- I’m not discussing that nor signing your pledges.” 

Wade cocked his eyebrow, visibly amused at other’s bewilderment “No? So you’re just letting me do whatever I want? Sweet~” he swept the pile off the table in one move, letting the pages fall all around them.

“That’s not- ugh!” Peter groaned in anger. “I never agreed to- to. . . _that_.” He tried standing his ground, boiling with frustration and embarrassment.

“I do believe you said _‘anything’_,” the merc reminded insolently.

“Well, maybe, but that’s- I didn’t mean-” Peter stuttered, flushing red.

Wade crossed his arms over his chest. “Anything is anything. Unless you wanna back out and look for someone else to keep your ass safe, or maybe I should just turn you in? I wonder if there’s a reward for catching the menace that is Spider-Man.” 

“What? No! What the hell, Wade? I can’t believe you wanna profit off of my misery!” he screamed, filled with anger and despair. Peter knew Wade wasn’t a good guy per se, but he’d never suspect him of being that low and ready to betray him for own gain with such ease.

Deadpool stood up and started to walk towards Peter menacingly, startling him and causing him to move back with each of Wade’s steps, until he had nowhere to run. 

“In case you forgot, I’m a mercenary. That’s just what I do.” 

Peter flinched as two big hands slammed on each side of his head, trapping him pressed against the wall.

“So listen here, kid.” The low, dangerous tone of Deadpool’s voice made him curl in on himself. “You’re gonna do what I tell you to or things are gonna get real nasty and trust me, you wouldn’t want that.” 

Peter was trembling, staring with wide eyes and desperately trying to become one with the wall behind him. He’d never seen Wade like this, at least not with the threat aimed at him. 

“So? Are you gonna be a good boy or should I _force_ you?” the man above him growled.

Peter swallowed audibly. “No! I mean, y-yeah, yes. I-I’ll be good...” 

For few frightfully long moments, Wade considered his words, measuring him with deadly look, before letting up. “Great!” His features softened in a flash as he stepped away, leaving the shocked boy rooted where he stood. 

Only when his lungs started burning, did Peter realize he’s been holding his breath. He didn’t dare to move an inch, apprehensive after what just happened. 

At that, Wade let out a dark chuckle and beckoned him with his finger. “C’mere.” 

Peter hesitated but complied, remembering the dangerous gleam in merc’s eyes. As soon as he drew forward within other’s reach, he got pulled in closer. Deadpool grabbed his face and angled it so their eyes met. “I’m gonna fuck you, baby boy~”

Peter started struggling against other’s grip. “Wade, please, I don’t want to-” he was cut off by the hand painfully squeezing his jaw.

“Oh, but you _do_! You’ve been crushing on me since day one. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“That doesn’t mean I- not like this! Besides I- I’m- I’ve never. . . y’know. . .” The boy’s face was radiating with heat as he trailed off, looking anywhere but into Wade’s eyes. He wanted to break free, but suddenly his body felt weak, like it used to be before spider’s bite. 

“I know. You’re pure and innocent, just how I like you~” Deadpool’s face split with shit-eating grin. “What’s wrong Pete-pie? You look kinda pale all of the sudden.” 

If it wasn’t for the strong arms holding him up, Peter’s wobbly legs would surely have given out. “You- what did you. . . do?” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. 

“Did you enjoy the pancakes? I added my secret ingredient to spice them up. Only best for you, sweetie.” Wade emphasized with a wink.

“You bastard! I-I’ll. . .” but before he could finish, his vision spinned and the world around him enveloped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm evil for leaving it at that lololo  
But next chapter's gonna be *fun*, I promise >;3c


	4. down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the chapter we've all been waiting for - porn! 
> 
> As always thanks to Spinning_In_Infinity for the beta! uwu

The blurred colors swirled in his mind, but nothing made sense. He felt sick and tired. He wished he could just drift off into dreamless sleep, but his senses were screaming at him to wake up. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids seemed so heavy, as did his body. Weakness flowed through him like a poison. Maybe it was only his imagination, but he’d swear he could feel his healing factor trying to fight it, to regain consciousness and allow him to face whatever hardships awaited him in the lucid world. 

Peter didn’t know how much time had passed, but at last he managed to open his eyes. He let out a short wail, the light was so bright, too much for his oversensitive senses. The boy attempted to cover his eyes, but to his dismay found that something was keeping him from doing so.

“What the-” his voice came out hoarse and Peter squinted, slowly getting his eyes used to the light again. He yanked at whatever was holding his hands and metal dug into his wrists. When his vision cleared, he noted that he was laying on a bed, strapped to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs. 

He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He was still at Deadpool’s place, so why. . .? Oh right, that asshole drugged him. His body must have still been intoxicated, since his current strength wasn’t enough to break free. Which didn’t stop him from trying to pull the shackles off anyway.

Hearing his struggles, Wade peeked his head into the bedroom. “You’re finally awake, good! Wouldn’t want you to sleep through your first time.” His scarred mouth turned into a smile that made Peter’s blood run cold. 

“Deadpool, let me go, r-right now!” Despite his best efforts to sound confident and demanding, the fear in his voice was all too clear.

“Aw, why’s it not ‘Wade’ anymore?” He started to get closer, step by step, like a predator before attacking his prey. 

Ignoring the question that the man probably didn’t expect the answer for anyway, Peter asked, “W-why are you doing this?” 

“’Cause I want to? ‘Cause I can? ‘Cause I _like_ you?” Wade shrugged “Whichever pleases you most.” 

“You’re crazy! This is _not_ something you do to people you like!” Peter snarled, renewing his struggles and pulling at the restrains as Deadpool closed the distance between the door and the bed.

“So what if I’m crazy, all the best people are~” he smiled, but it wasn’t kind.

Peter frowned - that sounded oddly like some song lyrics. 

Wade started climbing on the bed. “Just let it happen, baby boy.” His voice was soft and that was something that awfully unsettled Peter, the way he said that while getting ready to fuck him against his will.

“No! S-stop, stay away from me!” Peter tried to kick Deadpool, but the merc casually caught his leg and brought it down. 

“Rowdy. You know, I always liked that about you, Spidey. That spirit of yours is truly admirable.” He slid his hands up the boy’s legs, stopping at the thighs and forcing them apart. “Makes me want to break you even more.” 

Realization that this was really going to happen made Peter tremble. He couldn’t remember ever being more scared in his life than right there and then. 

“P-please, don’t do this.” His voice was barely a whisper. 

To his surprise, the merc leaned forward, joining their lips in a one-sided kiss. He pushed in, tasting and exploring the boy’s mouth. There was a time when Peter would dream about feeling these mottled lips on his, but that feeling was definitely forsaken now. Before he could think, the young hero bit on the tongue invading his mouth. Wade grunted in surprise and jerked away with a chuckle, tasting his own blood. “Little puppy got sharp teeth, huh?” 

In one quick movement, Deadpool’s hand was around Peter’s throat, threateningly crushing his windpipe. “Be good or I’ll put a muzzle on that rebellious mouth of yours.”

Peter nodded as best as he could with the big hand around his neck. Seemingly satisfied, Wade let go and patted his cheek with a sickeningly sweet smile, giving the boy a moment to cough frantically. 

Without warning, Deadpool pushed his hand inside Peter’s pants, grabbing his - not fully hard, but not entirely soft either - penis. 

“Well, well ,well, would you look at that!” he beamed, taking in Spidey’s equally horrified and embarrassed expression. “You liked that? Did Daddy’s hand on your neck make you excited?” 

“No! Sh-shut up. . . stop-” Peter tried to squirm away, but the hand on his dick was persistent, stroking his length to full hardness. 

Wade yanked Peter’s pants down, throwing them off to the side and revealing boy’s shame standing to full attention. 

“Such a pretty little cock, I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look~”

Peter blushed, but before he could protest, Wade was already going down on him and swallowing him seamlessly. _Shit_. The boy couldn’t help but thrust up into that wet, warm mouth. 

It could be because he was a virgin and never had anyone blow him before, but he could swear Deadpool was damn good at it. Sucking and swirling his tongue just right, like he knew Peter’s body better than he did himself. He was getting close, his cock heavily leaking precum on the eager tongue.

Before long though, Wade pulled off with a loud pop, causing the boy to give a breathless, disappointed whine. He hooked an arm under Peter, propping hero’s hips on his crouched legs. Deadpool took out a bottle of lube from his pocket and generously poured some over the exposed hole in front of him. Peter’s cheeks burned with humiliation at such a compromising position, but he couldn’t move away. 

“S-Stop! I don’t want this. . .” Peter murmured weakly, before groaning at the sensation of Wade entering him with a single digit. It wasn’t like he’d never tried it alone, but having someone’s finger inside him was a whole new experience. 

Slow pace wasn’t something he expected from Deadpool, but was thankful for nonetheless, as much as thankfulness went when it comes to someone molesting him. The thick finger pushed in and out, coaxing his puckered muscles to relax. 

After a few agonizingly slow minutes, he added a second digit, making the boy gasp. Deadpool was working him open gently, intently watching Peter’s every reaction, which made the latter feel uncomfortably vulnerable.

Wade scissored and curled his fingers, his smirk growing wider at Peter’s desperate attempts to stay quiet. 

A third finger in made the boy’s breath loud and ragged. His hips rocked forward and he was involuntarily clenching around the digits pumping slowly into him.

“You’re doing so good. Such a good boy, taking my fingers like a champ!” Wade cooed.

“Sh-_nghh_, sh-shut up. . .” Peter’s cheeks felt so hot and he hated it.

“Heh, just wait a sec till I find-” he was interrupted by a loud moan. “There it is~” Deadpool’s fingers were rubbing a spot inside Peter’s ass that set his nerves on fire, sending waves of abysmal pleasure up his spine.

Biting his lip to the point of almost breaking the skin, he tried to muffle the sounds threatening to escape his throat. It was overwhelming and, despite himself, so _good_. Pulling at the handcuffs only made his wrists hurt more, and he was pretty sure they were bleeding by now, but he had to. . . actually he wasn’t sure what he’d do if he did break free.

“Hey, why the tears?” 

“Huh? Oh. . .” Peter didn’t even realize he was crying until Deadpool pointed it out, completely focused on the hands on and inside him, and somehow detached from what was happening.

“I’d tell you not to cry, but I like it when you do. It’s cute as fuck on you baby~” Wade purred, wiping some of the tears and licking them off his finger. 

“Sick bastard!” the boy snapped his head to the side, trying to stop the stream of tears. Like hell he’d give Deadpool even more satisfaction!

A few more pumps and Wade pulled out of him, leaving the boy empty and clenching around nothing. “I reckon you’re ready for something bigger, baby-cakes.” 

Peter didn’t feel ready. At all. But the merc was already slicking himself up, giving the boy a moment to take a good look at what was about to enter him. Peter swallowed heavily. Wade’s manhood was. . . impressive, making him almost self-conscious about his own. No, more importantly, making him worried about getting split in half!

“W-wait-!” he shook his head as Wade aligned himself, spreading Peter’s buttocks.

“Don’t cha worry, baby, you’ll be fine.” He started pushing in slowly, stroking Spidey’s still leaking cock to distract him from the burn of the stretch. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, his breath shuddering as though on the verge of a panic attack. He desperately tried to relax, but it was too big, too much. A few tears fell from his eyelashes and Wade was there, licking them off in an animalistic way that made him flinch. 

After what felt like forever, he finally bottomed out with a groan. “See? All in. Daddy’s got you, sweetie.” 

Deadpool slowly pulled out, then rammed forward, earning a full body shiver from the boy under him. He repeated the motion, starting a nice pace. Peter tried to keep quiet, save for his ragged breaths, until a particularly hard thrust elicited a long moan from him. The hero wanted to hate every second of it, but his traitorous body loved and faithfully responded to even the smallest of Deadpool’s exertions. 

The merc was in his ear, whispering the dirtiest things that made Peter’s head spin and cheeks grow hotter than they already were, if that was even possible. He threw his head back, trying not to listen to the deep husky voice, that turned his knees to Jell-O. 

Deadpool took it as an invitation, licking from the boy’s ear to his neck, hot, tickling breath on his skin making him tremble. 

He started biting and sucking hard enough to bruise, drinking up all Peter’s reactions, learning what sweet spots made him writhe the most. By the end of it, Spider-Man’s neck and collarbones were a mess of blooming marks, almost looking like he’d been choked. Wade’s eyes glimmered predatorily as he admired his work, while Peter panted like a drowning man. Deadpool moved lower, swirling around the boy’s nipples and making him jump when he grazed them with his teeth.

Even in his dazed state, Peter could tell Wade was getting impatient, if the way he picked up the pace indicated anything. He moved his hands over teen’s hips, grabbing them in a vice like grip and pulling him down on his dick as he pushed in, each time deeper than the last. Every push was aimed precisely at Peter’s prostate and sending waves of hot pleasure that made his toes curl.

“Tell me how much you want it~” each word was indicated with a thrust. “Say, how much you need to cum on my dick, baby boy.”

Peter shook his head. He didn’t want it and he didn’t want to say it. But Deadpool was having none of it. He grabbed the boy’s member, squeezing hard enough to hurt and dragging a pained whine from his throat. Maybe it was better to just get it over with, his pride already in shreds.

“Nghh! Wade, please, I’m begging you!” he whined, struggling to catch his breath.

The man growled, his hips stuttering for a moment. “Tell me exactly what you need. Full sentence, baby boy.”

“P-please, I need it. . . I need you. . . Wade. . . ahhh- want to c-cum on your dick, ohh so bad, _please_!” Peter loathed himself for saying it, but his body was tired and desperate, he couldn’t help it.

At that, whatever control of himself Wade had evaporated. “Good boy, such a perfect little slut, now you’re gonna cum for me.” he let go of Peter’s dick and fucked into him with full force, making their hips slap together in a way that echoed lewdly off the walls. 

Peter was so close and Wade was following shortly after. When he bit down, hard enough to split the delicate bruised skin, sinking teeth into Peter’s neck, the boy cried out and came all over his stomach, seeing stars from the power of his orgasm. 

Feeling the hot tight flesh squeezing around him, Wade shot his load, pushing deep inside and riding it out. Until he collapsed on top of Peter, who was half conscious and trying to remember how to breath. 

After few minutes, Deadpool pulled out, making the boy frown as he felt the warm gooey substance spilling down his butt cheeks and thighs. Wade uncuffed his wrists and Peter sighed in relief, bringing his arms close to his chest. He knew he’d be so sore in so many places the next day. 

Deadpool briefly cleaned them up and Peter didn’t see the point nor had the strength to move, so he just stayed still as a doll. He felt so worn down. He didn’t even protest when Wade laid down beside him, pulling him into a close embrace. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.


	5. inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, it's been a while, I know, but I'm back with another smutty chapter! Put a lotta heart into this one, so I hope you like it~
> 
> EDIT: I've made a little illustration, here's a link to the tweet https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1289205552355004416?s=20

  
Peter didn’t want to wake up. His body was sore and he wasn’t ready to face another day in this hell called his life. The memories of yesterday flashed in his mind and he wanted to cry. No one should ever be forced to experience that.

He could feel the warmth of another body next to him. It would have been nice, were it not radiating from the man that raped him. Peter crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Anything to escape the disgust, fear and shame that swirled at the back of his head.

He almost didn’t recognize the boy that looked back at him in the mirror. Body littered with bruises and dried blood running down the teeth-shaped wounds. He felt nauseous, not entirely sure if it was from the way he looked or the drugs he’d been given.

Stepping into the bathtub, Peter turned on the water and watched numbly as it washed away the blood off his skin and mixed in a red swirl, before disappearing down the drain. He was feeling so sad, betrayed, defiled, tired. Just wanted to curl up in a ball, away from the universe and disappear. Forever.

He stood there until his legs started to hurt, but admittedly the long shower did make him feel just that tiny bit better.

When Peter finally left the bathroom he was greeted by a cheery voice.

“I was starting to worry you drowned in there, baby boy!”

_Just ignore him._ He thought, as he sat in the corner.

“You must be hungry, I’ve made us breakfast~” Peter’s stomach flipped. There was no way in hell he’d eat anything made by Deadpool again. He’d rather starve.

“Really? You’re just gonna ignore me? No wit? No nothing? I thought you had more fight in ya, Webs.”

Peter was annoyed and apprehensive, he didn’t dare make eye contact. Despite the other’s jokes and playfulness, he knew damn well he was locked in a cage with a predator, crazy and focused solely on him.

Deadpool walked closer, reaching for the boy, who flinched away.

"Don't touch me!"

Wade stopped midway. "Does it hurt?"

Peter just looked at him surprised. "The bites, I mean. We should probably get that bandaged." He pointed at the biggest, angry-red wounds.

"What do you care? You're the one responsible for them." Peter glared.

"That's exactly why I care."

“Whatever, it’ll heal.”

Wade went to the other room and came back with the first aid kit. As he approached, Peter stood up, hostile and skittish. “Stop!”

“How can I patch you up if I don’t get closer?”

“I don’t want you to! I told you not to touch me!” Peter felt the frustration and adrenaline taking over.

He took a swing to punch him, but Wade effortlessly caught his arm, twisting it behind the boy’s back and shoving his face against the rough wall, in a way that left his ears ringing a little. Peter yelped and clenched his eyes. _That hurt a lot_. But before he could complain, he heard a characteristic click and felt the cold heavy muzzle of a gun pressed against his temple. His eyes flew open with fear.

“Hey, don’t be fucking ungrateful here. I’m hiding you here, I feed you, make you feel good, tolerate your whims. So you better appreciate that. I’m warning you in advance, before you push me too far and we both regret it . . .” He trailed off, making Peter’s stomach twist and drop even further. He didn’t dare contradict.

“You _can’t_ go anywhere. You _don’t_ have anywhere to go. You only have _me_. So if I’m willing to help, you should thank me instead of bitching. Don’t you think so?”

The threat hanged heavy in the air and Peter’s heart was palpitating. After a long, dangerous moment of silence, he nodded shortly and Wade stepped back, letting the petrified boy sink down to the floor, while he measured him with a pensive look.

“I don’t think you really do, though I kinda expected that from you. But it’s fine. I’ll make you understand. Very thoroughly.”

“What are you-” Peter cut himself off, covering his head in a protective manner. He expected a punch or a rough pull on his hair, but instead the merc’s calloused hand just gently stroked his head. The young hero looked up in confusion.

“You know, I get it. Your world crumbled to pieces, you’re in pain and the friend who you thought you could have counted on, did you dirty. Anyone in your shoes would freak out.”

Peter felt a pang, this was malicious.

“Poor Peter Parker, so young, yet already haunted with such bad luck. That’s why I want to _help_. I can make it all better. I’m not asking too much in return all things considered.”

Despite himself, tears started to roll down the boy’s cheeks. It was all so unfair. Especially the way Deadpool was being gentle with him in that moment. He was messing with his mind and body with his fucked up games. It’d be better if Wade was just rough with him, this fake kindness just hurt him more and the man surely knew it.

He sat next to Peter, slowly and gently petting him until the boy let himself be pulled onto the other’s lap. Wade was whispering things to him in a soft, hypnotizing voice and Peter didn’t even notice when Deadpool picked up band aids, scattered on the floor after he dropped the kit.

For the next few minutes he was pressing gentle kisses and putting patches on top of each of the boy’s wounds. Peter let himself be maneuvered as he cried, until all the sore spots had been tended.

Even through tears, Peter noticed a black stripe of material being lifted towards his face.

“W-what is this?”

“Blindfold. Thought you’d find it comforting.”

Being sighted around Deadpool was bad enough, but blind? Sounded like asking for even more trouble.

“Wouldn’t you want to just let go? Leave it all to me, ‘kay baby? I’ll take good care of you~” Peter hesitated, eyeing the blindfold suspiciously.

“What? You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t.” Immediate obvious response.

Wade sighed, pretending to be disappointed. “Well, time to change that. Just relax. Wouldn't hurt you for the world, sweetheart!”

_Yeah, right…_

But he let him cover his eyes with the material. Deadpool would get his way anyway and Peter was tired from crying and almost numb from all the overwhelming emotions. The black silk was soon soaked in his tears.

Wade took him in his arms with such ease that made Peter feel even smaller and more helpless. Weak. That’s what he was, weak in body and mind. His bottom lip trembled, he was actually thankful for the blindfold, hiding his eyes and catching his tears.

Deadpool put the boy down on the bed, pulling Peter’s shirt off in the process. He laid him on his stomach, caressing and admiring the beautiful body he was so lucky to have a chance to play with.

“I’ll be right back, baby boy.” he announced and Peter could hear rustling, then a hiss of a match being lit and he felt a rush of fear. Wade wasn’t about to burn his back, was he? He was going to reach for the blindfold to see, when all of a sudden, his back arched instinctively, trying to get away from the hot sensation.

“Ahh! What the-”

“Shhh, baby, it’s just a massage candle.” With that, Wade started to smear the hot liquid over Peter’s back with his big hands.

The teen groaned softly, feeling the pleasant warmth spread over him. When Wade started applying more pressure, Peter felt how painfully tense all his muscles were. After a few minutes of solid kneading, he started relaxing and drifting off into a sleepy state.

As much as he’d hate to admit, Wade was amazing. Each touch precise and expert made the stiffness leave, muscle by muscle.

The caress slowly became more delicate and Wade’s skilled hands went astray, lower and lower down the boy’s spine. Sliding under his boxers and trailing the seam of his ass, then back up just to teasingly slide down again. A back and forth that stretched to hours in Peter’s mind.

He felt more hot liquid being poured over his lower back and fingers dipping between his cheeks.

Protesting sleepily, the boy murmured something unintelligible and tried to turn around, but to no avail. Huh? With all intention to move, he couldn’t as much as twitch his fingers.

Peter mustered a croaky inquiry. “I can’t move-! What d-did you…?”

“I tweaked your muscles a bit. Don’t worry, you won’t be immobile for long.” Even with his eyes covered, he could feel Wade’s mischievous smile clear in his voice. “I was wondering how fast you’d notice.”

Warm digits started to graze Peter’s rim, coaxing it in slick substance. Deprived of his sight, everything felt more intense and his breath accelerated.

The bed creaked a little and Peter felt the mattress sink under Deadpool’s weight. His thighs were straddled and pants moved down for better access. Fingers pressed down and slid in his hole with ease. Peter gasped at the warm intrusion that started slowly pumping into him. At this point he wished he could move, to at least get some friction on his aching dick, trapped between his body and the bed.

“Ngh...please.” He whispered, almost hoping Deadpool didn’t hear him.

“Hm? Did you say something, baby boy?” Wade grabbed a handful of his ass and started squeezing.

Peter whimpered “Touch...touch me.”

“I am touching you though?” _That bastard._ He knew damn well what Peter wanted.

“Ah- my...front-” _No, that wouldn’t do, not with Wade._ Boy gritted his teeth. “-my dick, touch it, please...”

The merc chuckled. “Good boy~” Before flipping the surprised teen on his back and hovering above him for a long moment, admiring the hot mess, all helpless under him. Peter’s chest was heaving and arms were sprawled by his sides, twitching.

The boy could only wait, left in the dark, guessing. He couldn’t help his face heating up, Wade was probably watching him intently right now.

“Hurry.” Peter bit his lip.

“So demanding.” Wade teased, but complied, making the other jump when he suddenly wrapped his hand around his dick. The scarred texture felt so good, adding extra friction to the experience.

With his other arm, Deadpool spread Peter’s legs and nudged his entrance with the tip of his dick, eliciting an eager moan from the young hero.

“Yeah, I know, baby. I know you can’t wait to have my huge cock inside you again.” Wade’s voice was a low growl and Peter shook his head, to deny and hide his ever-spreading blush.

Without warning Deadpool pushed inside, making him cry out and see stars.

“Oh you feel so good, Petey~”

The boy was panting, still very sore from yesterday.

Wade rumbled appreciatively. “I’m so glad, y’know? That I’m the only one who gets to touch you like this.” He was pistoning his hips just right, sending sparks up Peter’s spine and basically stealing his breath away.

“All mine. So cute.” Deadpool slid his hands up the other’s chest, until he reached Peter’s throat. “So perfect. I can barely control myself around you, kid.”

Peter moaned and gasped for air one last time, before the pressure on his neck grew too tight. Admittedly there was something thrilling about being choked and getting his ass pounded at the same time. More than it should rightfully be, even through the fear. Peter briefly thought that he might be finally going crazy.

A few seconds in, his lungs started to burn. The need to take a breath grew irresistible. Whatever Wade did before started to wear off and Peter started to squirm and tremble.

The blindfold was torn off his eyes and he could see Deadpool looking down at him with a delighted expression.

“Just wait a bit longer, baby boy. It’s gonna be worth it.”

_Wait for what?_ He was ready to pass out from the lack of oxygen any moment now. Peter’s head was spinning and his vision started to get blurry and dark. He wanted to beg, but the vice grip on his throat didn’t let him do so, save for the broken pained sounds.

Then, just before he thought it was over for him, Wade let go and the sweet, blissful air filled his lungs. Rocked his world and made him come harder than ever before. Peter hardly registered screaming in pleasure and Deadpool finishing shortly after him, before he lost consciousness.

_Huh, that really was worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't promise I'll be back with another update any time soon, but I'm not abandoning this fic that's for sure!
> 
> I'm a slut for comments so leave some to keep me motivated ;3


	6. catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! WARNING!!! It's a bit violent compared to the rest of the story! 😈

When Peter woke up, to his surprise the bed was empty and there were no sounds showing that Wade was home at all. He stretched, noticing his body felt quite refreshed. So Deadpool really did know what he was doing and it wasn’t just some mumbo-jumbo to turn off his muscles for a bit. His throat on the other hand . . . calling it extremely sore would definitely be an understatement. Peter didn’t have to look in the mirror to feel the collar of hand-shaped bruises. If it wasn’t for his enhanced body, he was pretty sure that amount of force would snap his neck like a dry twig. A shiver ran down his spine at that thought.

He was alone for the first time since his identity had been revealed. He could just take his suit and walk out of here. Except he couldn’t. Not with the probability of so many people only waiting to get him. He felt his anxiety rising, like cold heavy hands keeping him in this place, this . . . prison that he put himself into. He was here because of his bad decisions that led up to this moment. Out of the frying pan, into the fire, just like that. He could have made a better choice, he could have made a worse one. There were a lot of maybes. But things were the way they were, so none of them mattered.

Peter sat on the couch, bringing his knees close to his chest, and turned on the TV. All movies led him to believe that if someone was on the run, the news updating people on the case started just when it was convenient, so the protagonist could know the situation. Maybe he wasn’t the hero of his own story?

The boy flipped through the channels, but there really was nothing. What if the situation wasn’t as serious as he’d thought and everyone had already forgotten about it? Or Fury cleared his name somehow and he didn’t need to hide here anymore? He could escape! Even if it was just wishful thinking, staying here wouldn't do him any good. The real danger was here in the form of a crazy, sadistic mercenary and Peter wasn’t keen on finding out what else Deadpool had in store for him.

As for now, nothing was stopping him. Open the window, jump out, simple as that.

He quickly put his suit on and headed for the fire exit. But before he could even take a full step outside, he heard the swish of blade followed by the feeling of cold, sharp metal pressing on his throat.

And where exactly do you think you’re going, Spidey?” Wade said conversationally, like he wasn’t just holding a katana to Peter’s neck.

“I-I was just . . . you know, been sitting at your place for few days, so I thought I’d go for a quick swing around the city. Stretch my legs.” Peter shrugged stuttering, knowing damn well Deadpool was not buying this poor excuse.

The sword pressed harder, forcing the boy back into the room.

“C-come on. I can’t even go out?” He swallowed hard, holding his hands up coaxingly. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Peter, Peter, Peter . . .” Wade started, like he was about to scold a naughty child. “What should I do with you?”

“Nothing, ideally?” The boy smiled nervously.

“Don’t get cute with me, kid. Though I guess it’s hard for you with a face so effortlessly adorable. Anyway, nahhh, that wouldn’t do, sweetheart.” Deadpool’s voice was calm, alarmingly calm.

Peter was sweating, his lips pulled in a narrow line as he took another step back, mirroring the merc.

“Maybe I should tie you up? No, you’d find a way to escape. Cuff you? Hmmm, that’d be effective for longer, but would get boring after a while.” Wade was thinking out loud more than saying it to his victim, but that only made Peter’s blood run cold. “Break your legs? Would be a bit of a waste, but . . .”

“No, no, please . . . p-please, don’t do it. I won’t try to leave again! I promise! So please ah-!” Peter’s back hit the wall. No more room to back away. The katana pressed on his skin almost hard enough to break it and his body went flat against the surface.

“I really, _really_ want to believe you, baby boy.” The tip of the blade tilted boy’s head up, making him look into the blank eyes of Deadpool’s mask. “But these are just empty words.”

What happened next was a split second. Wade grabbed Peter’s hands, put them together above teens head and with incredible precision, pierced them through, nailing him to the wall.

Peter screamed.

“You'll try again and again. That's just the kind of person you are. I know you well enough to realize that. But, being the nice guy I am, I'm going to help you. I'll make sure you keep this promise.”

The boy could barely hear Deadpool over his own wailing. White hot pain searing from the wounds. Every now and then, his hands would spasm involuntarily, adding to his suffering.

Tears were freely falling from Peter’s eyes and after a bit his screams turned to distressed whimpers and sobs. His breath heavy and fast from effort, Wade put a hand on his cheek, examining his face. Peter’s world was spinning, he felt nauseous from the pain.

“Helloooo, Earth to Peter?”

Apparently, a groan wasn’t good enough of a response and earned him a sharp backhand that whipped his head to the side, where it stayed.

“Now, now, can’t have you sleeping through your lesson, kid.”

Peter’s consciousness started to slip away from him mercifully, but not for long. Reignited agony brought him back to the lucid world, when Wade twisted the sword, making the formerly clean cut ooze blood down the boy’s arms.

“Aaaah! Stop! Stop!!” Peter begged, very much awake.

“There we go, good boy!” Deadpool was smiling, a wide grin full of teeth. He took the boy’s face in his big rough hand and held it, delighting in his pained expression and the fear in those lovely brown eyes.

“Oh, I know. I know _exactly_ what I’m gonna do.” An evil, vicious idea went off like a light bulb in Wade’s head. “Can you guess, baby?”

Peter didn’t want to guess, didn’t want to know, not now or ever. He shook his head, best he could with other’s fingers still squeezing his jaw.

“No? Okay, I’ll show you.” Deadpool produced a hunting knife from behind his back and crouched in front of the boy. “Left or right? Which should I cut first?”

_Cut?!_ Peter was terrified, he still couldn’t believe something so horrible was about to happen to him.

“W-What d-do you want to do?” He whispered, his voice small and breaking.

Gently, Wade took the other’s leg and lifted it slightly, sliding the tip of the knife above Peter’s heel.

“This here is the Achilles tendon. D’you know what it does?” The boy was hyperventilating. Panic was twisting like a wild animal in the cage of his chest. “Of course you do, you’re a smart cookie after all~”

“No, no, no, please! Don’t do this, Wade, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He knew. If Deadpool cut the tendons he could never walk again. “I won’t try to run away again! Never! Please, I’ll do what you say! Just don’t do this, don’t do this, please.”

The mantra of pleads became incoherent through Peter’s weeping.

Oh yes, this never got old. The merc sighed dreamily, no one begged as sweet as his baby boy did.

“If you don’t want to choose, I’ll start with right~” Deadpool brought the knife closer and cut . . . the air right under boy’s leg.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Peter squealed, squeezing his eyes shut. But when the pain didn’t come, he stopped and looked down confused.

Wade burst into laughter. “Just kidding~” As if this was the best prank ever. “Oh man, you should have seen your face!”

Laughing like he didn’t just _almost_ mutilate Peter forever. Laughing at Peter’s near heart attack. What’s another trauma for his already big collection, right?

Before the boy could even shake the shock and find his tongue again, Deadpool rose to his feet and whispered into Peter’s ear.

“You better behave, Peter. I’ll be watching you and next time? I’ll do it for real. _It's my promise_.” He smiled softly and wrenched the katana out of the wall in one swift motion, making the hurt teen fall to the floor.

“Ughh! Shit!” he whined. Peter wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or laugh. He felt so relieved, thankful even, that Wade gave him another chance. _What the hell was wrong with him? _  
It was because of Wade that he felt so scared, because of him there was a terrible pain in his hands, rendering them twitching and useless.

He couldn't escape, not until he healed and thought of a foolproof plan. He wasn't even going to get close to the door or windows until he was 101% sure he could flee. But would he ever be sure? How? One does not simply get away from an immortal psycho. At least not in one piece . . . A shiver ran down his spine, the image of his captor's face flashed in his mind. His sadistic, twisted expression, reveling in his suffering and fear. _"It's my promise,"_ echoed in his ears. That . . . there was no doubt that next time, Deadpool was going to follow through. And no amount of begging and apologies would convince him otherwise. Peter was afraid to even think about it.

Helpless, he was so pathetically weak against Wade. Just a little spider in the grasp of a wicked man, who was going to play with him however he pleased. Peter curled in on himself. There was no happy ending for him. The cruel God was pulling the strings, probably amused by his misery.  
The boy could only sob quietly.

“Poor thing, here, let me bandage that for you.” Wade took Peter’s hand and started skillfully wrapping the wound.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take _good_ care of you~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts and don't forget to smash that kudos button!
> 
> EDIT: I wrote a little in-world chapter, taking place a bit after events of this one https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216713


End file.
